The Shit of the Ass
The Shit of the Ass is the fifth episode of season 2 and the 13th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on September 25th, 2016. Plot The episode begins in the house of the reality-show, where Kimberly receives a call that comes from an unknown source, and tells her that her director is a spy who is working for Yusma from the Mirror Universe, and he's looking for she and her sister Karla to control them, and if necessary, eliminate them when he thinks they're a problem for what Yusma is planning. Then the message ends and is destroyed from Kimberly's computer so as not to be found by Yusma or his team of girls. Then the director of the house comes to Kimberly to ask: "Have you done your work about the quality of this house?" and Kimberly answers yes, and she'll give the highest score. But when he leaves, she says: "I'll give you the shit of the ass". And then she phones Karla and tells her they must watch what they do, since the director is a spy. Karla is surprised. Meanwhile, in a secret place, the director tells Yusma that he thinks someone has told the sisters that he's controlling them, and maybe they already know he's a spy. Yusma tells him that he has to make Kimberly leave the house, and then he'll take care of them. The director asks Yusma: "Have you ever made a mind meld with Regent Andrea?" and Yusma proudly says: "I made a mind meld and kissed her. But I have to make a mind meld with her again to get more information. You have to follow your mission". In a street of Bàrcinon, Karla is walking with her boyfriend, until she receives a call from her sister, who tells her to come to the house of the reality-show in a hurry. Karla doesn't understand anything, but Kimberly says it's urgent. In the house, Kimberly is with her suitcases, and Karla and her boyfriend come to ask what's the matter, and Kimberly says that she has been evicted out of the reality-show. At home, the two sisters arrive, and they're sad. Their parents say that they don't have to worry about this, and Kimberly says that they should know something, and explains everything to them. Their parents understand, and Karla and her boyfriend tell Kimberly that the three of them have to be together if they want to help the Federation Starfleet with their problems, and Admiral 21 trusts them. The parents of the girls will help them in whatever they need, and Karla's boyfriend tells his girlfriend that they could go back to the Kasa Tot hotel, because they haven't been there for a long time. The three decide to go by underground to the Kasa Tot, to speak with Jordy's double. Once there, the girls tell Karla's boyfriend to stay outside to watch, and they'll enter Jordy's office. Once inside, they find a woman who says that Jordy is sick, and she has control of the office until he's well again. Kimberly doesn't believe it. Kimberly tells Karla that she's sure that he isn't sick, he's only doing something else in another place and in the meantime he can't take care of the hotel. Kimberly asks the woman if they can take a look inside Jordy's office, since they're his friends. The woman accepts, and says that she'll stay near the door in case they want something. Inside the office, Kimberly says they must use the secret transporter, but find that all of Jordy's high-tech objects were removed from there. There are only hotel papers. Karla says: "Now what?" and Kimberly tells the woman: "Can you come with us?" and asks if she knows where Jordy's important things are. The woman says: "Is something missing? I didn't know it". Kimberly says it's nothing, and tells her they must leave. The woman says: "If you want something else, tell me". In the underground, Kimberly is thinking about what has happened, and tells Karla that the enemy side knows that the two of them are helping the Federation Starfleet, and it'll be difficult for them to continue with their mission. The only option is to go to Earth, whatever it takes. Karla's boyfriend says: "And can I come with you to help you?" and Kimberly says it wouldn't be a good idea, but Karla says: "It would be great". And she tells Kimberly that he's now part of the team, because he knows everything the two of them know. Kimberly accepts. Meanwhile in the house of the reality-show, the director is speaking with Yusma in a secret section of the house, when suddenly a shit is teleported. Yusma sees it, and says that Regent Andrea teleported it there, and says: "Get all of you out of here, it's a bomb!" but there's no time to act, the bomb explodes and the whole house is destroyed, all of them dying in the house. The two sisters and their parents are watching on television the explosion of the house of the reality-show, and Karla says: "Are you aware of what we've caused? This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't gotten into the affairs of the Federation Starfleet". And Kimberly says that now that they're already involved in the affairs of the Federation Starfleet, they must help Admiral 21 as far as they can. Kimberly goes to sleep, because she says she's sleepy. Karla will stay a little more watching the television alone. At night, Kimberly has a dream where everything's full of shits of a person and the image of a pretty girl with light brown hair, and Yusma is also there who says that this girl is the main threat to the Federation Starfleet and for him, that is to say, she's a common enemy. That's why he'll try to help them, even if he doesn't want to collaborate with the Federation Starfleet, and also says that the explosion was caused by her. Her dream is over, and Kimberly wakes up. Kimberly tells Karla that she has had a dream created by Yusma where he has told her important information, and they have to make a mind meld between the two sisters in order to better understand the dream. The two sisters make the mind meld, and share the dream. Karla says she'll share the dream with her boyfriend when they'll be together. And the two sisters go back to sleep again. In the morning, Kimberly's computer receives a personal message again, and it's revealed that this time it comes from the real Jordy, who tells her that it was he who warned her about the director of the house of the reality-show. He also says that they discovered many things about the Federation Starfleet, but he says he needs their help. Kimberly warns Karla, and the two speak with Jordy. But to speak safely, he'll transport them in his ship. The two girls accept, and are teleported. In Jordy's ship, he says it's time to go back to his hotel, because his mission is over, and from now on he'll take care of everything. However, he gives the girls the mission to enter without permission into the Pulá building and get information from the three entities of the universe, and from the original timeline. And what is more important: how to travel until the moment in which the alteration in the history happened, to correct the history and avoid what happened that shouldn't have happened, since the misfortunes in the Federation Starfleet can be avoided if the history were corrected, and in this alternative timeline the Federation Starfleet won't last long. The girls say that it's an excellent idea, but there's a problem: they discovered that in the original timeline, the one he wants to correct, they don't exist! Jordy replies that he didn't know it and he doesn't know why, but he'll discover the answer. And then, the girls go home. Category:Episodes ca:La merda del cul es:La mierda del culo fr:La merde du cul gl:A merda do cu it:La merda del culo pt:A merda do cu ro:Căcatul curului ru:Дерьмо задницы